vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baylord Yama
|-|Base= |-|Complete Transformation= Summary '''Baylord Yama' is the seventh Slayer of FUG and is widely known as the King of Bayroad. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely '''6-B, higher with Partial Transformations | 6-B, higher '''with Full Body Complete Transformation '''Name: Baylord Yama, Lord Yama, Yama, the Lord of the Dead Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Probably over 5000 years (Has existed since the Middle Ages of the Tower, where people like Adori Zahard who have 5000 years old probably not yet born) Classification: Canine Man, FUG Slayer, High Ranker, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Partial Transformations= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using nultiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Yama can probably reverse it flows to stop movement), Air Manipulation (Can create widen air pressures with his attacks), Energy Projection (Using the partial transformations, Yama is able to create widen bursts of red shinsoo/energy), Limited Fear Manipulation (His gaze can create the image of a giant eye to induce fear to his opponents), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Transformation (Can either use the partial transformations and the complete transformation to become stronger), Limited Body Control (Can add canine characteristics to his body parts, such as claw growth, hand structure and foot transformation), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the height of the parts of his body using Partial Transformations), Instinctive Reaction (Can respond automatically to threats without thinking, even being capable of attack and defend at same time while sleep), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy and has complete resistance to shinsoo/energy attacks of anyone who is afraid of him) and Extreme Heat (Was completely unfazed by the heat of Evankhell flames, which could melt steel), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Complete Transformation= All previous powers, abilities and resistances on a heightened scale Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Country level (Effortless toyed with Weakened Doom and was able to easily kill him if he going all out. He see the likes of Karaka, Baylord Paul and Gado as a non-threat. Should not far weaker than his partial tranformations states. Comparable to Base Kallavan), higher with Partial Transformations (Superior to his normal state. Contended with Khel Hellam) | Country level+ (Surpassed his last complete transformation in power, which defeated Prime Baylord Doom and is implied that he would've capacity of killing him if not for the fact that Doom is the source of life of canine people. Casually matched and overwhelmed Khel Hellam. His strenght was considered comparable to the first generation of Slayers by word of Hellam. All these points should make him at least as strong as both Khel Hellam and Evankhell with their Ancient Powers), higher 'with Full Body Complete Transformation (Considerably stronger than before, although Yama has not yet demonstrated the power of this transformation) 'Speed: At least Relativistic (Even in a half-sleepy state, Yama was able to react to Baam's attacks without much difficulty, but when fully awake he was too fast for Karaka and weakened Doom to realize his presence) | At least Relativistic (Stopped Khel Hellam's Massacre Light Storm at blank-point), higher 'with Full Body Complete Transformation (Probably faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Country Class (Easily deflect Baylord Paul's shinsoo attacks with the swing of his arms), higher with Partial Transformations (Neutralized a arrow attack from Khel Hellam with one punch) | Country Class+ (Overpowered most of attacks from Khell Hellam with just his left arm), higher 'with Full Body Complete Transformation 'Durability: '''Likely '''Country level (Tanked a combined Piercing Technique from Baam and Karaka that just managed to wake him from his sleep and do not even scratched him. Blocked attacks from bloodlusted Weakened Doom without budging while suppressed. Took hits from Prime Doom in the past when Yama was weaker than his current self. Could withstand his own blows), higher against shinsoo/energy attacks from anyone who is afraid of him (Easily shuggred off Paul's shinsoo attacks) | Country level+ (Blocked the Massacre Light Storm from Khel Hellam without any effort), higher '''with Full Body Complete Transformation (More durable than before), '''higher against shinsoo/energy attacks from anyone who is afraid of him Stamina: Extremely high (Yama level characters can fight for over a month with deadly wounds, fought with Prime Doom for hours or even days in the past) Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of Meters with Partial Transformations (The Partial Transformation of his hand dwarfs a Large building), Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range, at least Dozens of Meters with Transformations, at least Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Notable Intelligence: High (Yama is an excellent melee fighter, being able to overcome experienced people like Karaka and Baam) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Partial Transformation: Yama was born with this mysterious power that allows him to enlarge his body parts and add canine characteristics to them, even using an unknown partial transformation, Yama was able to dodge quickly an arrow attack from the Elder Khel Hellam. He can further progress this transformation. It is not known how many transformations he can undergo, but it is known that he can use up to Level Six. Rival1.jpg|Rival (Preparing) Rival2.jpg|Rival (Effect) Lonely red Arm.jpg|Lonely Red Arm (Preparing) 445-5.jpg|Lonely Red Arm (Effect) 448-7.jpg|Yama's using the Lonely Red Arms *'Level One Partial Transformation - Rival: '''Yama clenches his fist, transform it in a giant furry red paw with with claws and grows in big proportions to the point of dwarfs a giant building, this attack was powerful enough that the Elder High Priest had difficulty in escaping and surviving, even with Yama not wanting to kill him. *'Right Arm - Level Six Partial Transformation - Lonely Red Arm:' Probably an evolution of his Level One Partial Transformation - Rival, Yama increases the size of his right arm and turning It a canine paw with red furry and claw to a large extent, being being able to stretch his right arm to dozens of meters, the more and more his arm stretches, the bigger it gets, the power of this partial transformation is strong enough to suppress Khel Hellam after he was fatally wounded by the Ancient Spear. *'Unnamed Level Seven Partial Transformation: Yama close his fist, transform it on a red claw and then punch he's opponent generating a red shinsoo shockwave. '''Complete Transformation: The ultimate evolution of canine transformation, Yama is the only canine person who can use it, not even his brothers Doom and Paul possess it, this state was powerful enough to defeat Doom at his peak and make both Doom and Paul afraid of this transformation. Key: Base | Complete Transformation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 6